Tonks y la Primavera
by Lily Simpson
Summary: En una tarde de abril Remus piensa en todo lo que le gusta de Tonks y no puede evitar compararla con la primavera, ya que como ella, Nymphadora es mágica y especial.
**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K (porque si fueran míos ni Remus ni Tonks habrían muerto)**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Es una hermosa tarde de mediados de Abril, la primavera se encuentra en su apogeo y aunque Londres se caracteriza por su clima frio y nublado, increíblemente hoy el Sol brilla en todo su esplendor, y el cielo está totalmente despejado. Todo invita al romance y a salir a dar una vuelta. Pero Remus Lupin no piensa lo mismo, ya que este ambiente le hace pensar más que nunca en ella, en Tonks, en su Dora (que es como le gusta llamarla en sus pensamientos).Se encuentra junto a la ventana de su vieja casa y el brillo de la tarde, el canto de los pájaros, la brisa que acaricia su rostro y mueve suavemente sus cabellos castaños, hacen que recuerde su sonrisa, su alegre mirada, su dulce voz, su pelo rosa, y todo esto lo hace sentirse triste y miserable, pues sabe que pensar en ella está mal, que es algo prohibido, algo incorrecto, se dice que añorarla de esa manera es inmoral, que es indebido desear que ella esté a su lado, desear probar sus labios, que está seguro saben a fresa. Se reprende mentalmente al imaginar que es ella quien lo acaricia, que son sus manos quienes lo tocan y no la brisa que se cuela por la ventana.

Y es que para Remus, Tonks es la perfecta encarnación de la primavera; es joven y hermosa, como las hadas de los cuentos, alegre y llena de vida, como los bosques cuando despiertan, cándida y apasionada, como el amor cuando florece, enérgica y fuerte como los vientos de marzo, inquieta e impredecible como los días de abril, cálida y ardiente como las tardes de mayo, frágil y suave como las flores, es un soplo de aire fresco en los días más secos y agobiantes, trae dicha y regocijo como el nuevo amanecer, es ligera y agradable como la brisa que sopla contra su rostro, su voz es dulce y armoniosa como el canto de las aves, huele a rosas y frutos rojos como los árboles en flor y al igual que la primavera llena de esperanza el corazón de Remus y despierta en él cosas que nunca creyó poder sentir.

Si Remus se deprime en un día bello como esté no es porque odie la primavera, al contrario, le encanta, pero el problema es que hace que desee a Dora más que nunca y que sueñe con tenerla a su lado para amarla y hacerla suya; inmediatamente se siente culpable y avergonzado por sus anhelos y se castiga diciéndose que está mal lo que siente y que ella es algo inalcanzable.

Es en días como esté que odia más que nunca su edad ser un licántropo y no tener dinero. Daría cualquier cosa por ser alguien más, alguien joven y sano, que fuera digno de Tonks para así poder amarla sin reservas y sin culpas, sin miedos e inseguridades, pero sabe que eso es imposible y que lo mejor para Dora es que lo olvide, que encuentre a un chico que la ame y pueda darle todo lo que se merece, todo lo que él no puede darle, aunque eso rompa su corazón en mil pedazos; de pronto piensa en sus **amigos** , está seguro que le hubieran dicho que sus razones solo son excusas absurdas, sabe perfectamente que James le diría que se está comportando como un cobarde y un imbécil, y que Sirius le habría dicho que deje de lastimar a Dora y que acepte de una vez por todas la felicidad que ella le ofrece. Sonríe tristemente ante esto y piensa que ellos simplemente no entenderían que lo que hace es lo mejor para ella. Cree que Tonks pronto lo olvidará y encontrará a alguien con quien sea compatible, con quien tenga cosas en común y que le dará todo lo que ella se merece.

Lo que Remus aún no entiende es que Tonks no solamente es como la primavera, sino que también es como el verano, mágica y adictiva, arrasadora e imparable, donde todo crece y da frutos y los días parecen sueños que se desea nunca terminen y que así como el mundo necesita días soleados y fríos, días junto al aire libre y días junto a la chimenea, primaveras y otoños, veranos e inviernos, ella necesita a Remus a su lado porque lo ama con todo su ser; porque para Dora, Remus es como una mañana de otoño en la infancia, nostálgico y tranquilo, maduro y reflexivo y también inquieto y romántico, es su complemento y es todo lo que siempre ha soñado.

Tonks espera que tarde o temprano Remus recapacite y deje de evitarla, que entienda que así como las estaciones se complementan, ellos también, que deje de huir y acepte el amor y la felicidad que tanto desea darle, ¡que por Merlin comprenda! que lo único importante es lo que sienten el uno por el otro y sus corazones latiendo al ritmo de uno solo.


End file.
